Bradley Uppercrust III
Bradley Uppercrust III is the main antagonist of Disney's 2000 animated sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie. He is the leader of the Gamma fraternity at Max Goof's college, and a selfish X-Games athlete who only aims for his "own" victory, not caring how many Gammas will be left behind or killed. He wants the most skilled competitors to be in his team, excluding the others he dubs "clowns". Role in the film Bradley is first seen when Max, P.J and Bobby were in a car, saw the Gamma house, where Brad is seen on the front porch with crowds of other dogs surrounding him. When Max and the others were seen skateboarding, Bradley and the Gammas followed them to the Coffee shop. He offered Max to join their fraternity, only for his offer to be rejected when the Gammas picked on P.J. and Bobby. He quickly became Max's enemy and placed a wager about the X-Games; the losing team becomes towel boys for the winning team. Max accepted the wager. During class, he would often pick on Max (especially when Goofy came bursting in). Later, while Max and his friends were practicing skateboarding, Brad notices Goofy having good moves (though it was unintentional) and had Goofy join the Gammas. During the qualifying round, he placed a mini-rocket under Goofy's skateboard and while Max was skateboarding, he flashed a light into Max's eyes. And after Goofy decides to leave the fraternity to help support his son, Brad had him thrown out. When Goofy sneaks back into the house to return his Gamma badge, he overhears their conversation that the Gammas are gonna cheat in the competition. During the X-Games, Bradley had the other members of the Gammas cheat for him to ruin the other teams' chances of winning. After Brad and Max's teams made it into the finals, he had P.J. flying off in the sky to force the other team to forfeit. This unexpected turn of events causes Max to realize that Bradley tricked him into disowning his father and Goofy was telling the truth about Bradley's cheating. However, Max was able to convince Goofy to step in and help him beat Bradley and win the X-Games. While he was racing, Bradley attempted various cheats, including having his teammates blocking the road, moving a hay bale so the racers would go cross country, and having Tank throw him past the other team. Soon after, Goofy stumbled towards Brad and bumped into them sending them both flying. Near the finish line, although Tank was in the lead, Bradley was unwilling to let anyone but himself cross the finish line and pulls out a remote control to activate one last cheat. To stop Bradley, Goofy throws his horseshoe at his face, but as Bradley falls to the ground, his chin hits the button that has Max and Tank blasted towards the X-Games wire and fabric logo, causing it to crash on top of them and set on fire. Ignoring the accident, Brad continues the race but Max and Goofy help Tank escape. Goofy and Tank released themselves from the skateboard to give Max enough speed, and Max won the competition. In the end, Bradley conceded defeat, shook Max's hand, showed good sportsmanship and even agreed to be Max's towel boy, but Max calls off the bet because Brad has to deal with Tank. Tank then turns on Brad for betraying him and then slingshots him towards the X-Games zeppelin flying overhead. He was not seen or heard from again. Trivia *When revealing his plans to cheat with the other members of his group (an action overheard by Goofy when he was returning his badge out of common courtesy after being kicked out), Bradley is seen with his head in front of a pair of horns, (combined with the fire darkening to a red color) making him resemble Satan and acting as further symbolism of his wicked nature. *Bradley is a rare Disney villain who doesn't fall but rises to his defeat. *Bradley, despite his doglike features, looks more like a human than he does a canine. *Bradley is usually called "Brad", much to his annoyance. *When Goofy hits his horseshoe at Brad, it hits his neck. But after that scene Brad is shown to have an eye injury however the horseshoe did not hit him anywhere near there. Gallery Bradley OuO.png Bradd Uppercrust III.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4538.jpg extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1265.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1911.jpg|Max meets up with Bradley Uppercrust III extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-2161.jpg extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-2183.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2605.jpg|Brad noticing Goofy as Max's father Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3708.jpg Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-3962.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6651.jpg Brad III.png exgoofy-disneyscreencaps_com-6736.jpg|"That was a great cheat. But now, I have a better plan." Brad up.jpg|Brad in uniform. Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7271.jpg Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7348.jpg Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7569.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7377.jpg|"No fair, he's too late!" (Referee: Not by my watch!") bradley.png Brad Cheating.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7783.jpg|Brad getting angry extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8130.jpeg|"Nobody finishes this race but ME!" Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7815.jpg|Hit by a horseshoe thrown by Goofy Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7821.jpg IMG_2374.jpg|Bradley grinning evilly. extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8444.jpg|Bradley sees a furious Tank confronting him for his betrayal. He knows he's in big trouble! 20276-u.mov1441911503 1468832308-5.jpg|"Hey, T-T-Tank! Who loves ya baby, huh?" 20276-u.mov1441911503 1468832308-7.jpg|"You and me, baby! All the way!" Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8120.jpg|Grabbed by Tank 20276-u.mov1441911503 1468832308-8.jpg Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-87|"Okay, okay! Let go of me, you big, fat jerk!" Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8141.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com.jpg|"Ahhhhhh!" Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8151.jpg|Brad's defeat Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Dogs Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Students Category:Athletes Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters